The Path of Darkness
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Hiei becomes a vampire and learns of the dark path that he will eventually succumb to. WARNING: character deaths. COMPLETE.
1. Vampire Encounter

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Only the characters Lynn and Dovan are mine. This story takes place shortly after the Dark Tournament.**

Chapter One\- Vampire Encounter

Hiei leaped from one rooftop to another, bored and irritated. The city was too peaceful for a warrior like him and it bored the hell out of him. His irritation was born of the fact that he was restricted to this city and he spent some of his time looking for a way back to Demon World. How he longed to return home where he could kill without worrying about any consequences.

_Unlike here,_ he growled to himself. _I have to control my temper and my impulse to kill, lest I find myself in Spirit World being sentenced harshly which could include death. I rather live than risk death for murdering a human. It's frustrating and I expend that frustration by protecting humans from human criminals or demons who don't have a conscience like me._

Hiei headed for the slum section of the city, knowing that criminals like to stick to seedy places like this. Hiei, however, would prefer to strike anywhere if he were committing a crime. In a way, Hiei was still a criminal deep down and he used his criminal know-how to predict where human criminals would live and commit their crimes. _As the humans say, it takes a thief to catch a thief. I have to say that it is absolutely true._

Hiei ran over the rooftops of the ramshackle homes, seeing no one around. _It seems even the criminals are quiet tonight,_ he thought. A sudden scream cut through the air as Hiei was midway between two roofs. He nearly fell into the alley below before landing on the roof. _Finally, some action,_ he thought as he took off in the direction of the scream.

He landed on the roof overhead and looked down to see a human man being threatened by a dark-haired woman who didn't seem to have any weapon on her. He shook his head; the man was a disgrace to his race's male population, scared of a woman. Hiei watched as the woman grasped the man by the shoulders and that was when he struck. He leaped down, landed beside the pair, and slapped the woman's hands off the man. Hiei looked at the male and said, "Leave. Now." He needed no further urging; he sprinted away as fast as he could.

"You fool," the woman hissed as Hiei turned to her.

"I am no fool," Hiei bristled. "But, you are if you intend to fight me."

The woman tilted her head as she studied Hiei. Her bright red eyes widened. "Why, you're a demon," she said in a tone of wonder.

Hiei took a step forward. "So, you know about demons." He flicked his sword out of its sheath a tiny bit, exposing a small bit of the blade. "Then, you know better than to fight me. I'm not allowed to kill humans, but I can knock you out."

The woman laughed. "I see. You are a demon and yet you don't kill humans. That's very…noble of you, but that's not how demons really act."

"That's _your_ opinion," Hiei shot back. "But that is what I do."

The woman stepped forward, smiling. "I beg to differ. You cannot deny your true dark nature and I will make sure you don't."

"Just try," Hiei scoffed. He was about to zip behind the woman to knock her out when she gripped his shoulders painfully and bit down on his neck. Hiei gasped and felt himself grow weak and tired. He tried to lift his hands to throw off the woman, but he couldn't move. He slid to his knees and slumped to the ground.

He slowly blinked his eyes as he awoke. He sat up and rubbed his neck. "Uh," he groaned. _I feel so strange and I sense my dark nature wanting to come out, only it doesn't quite feel like my demon nature._ He lifted his head to see the woman was still there. "Welcome back," she quipped.

Hiei staggered to his feet, a hand pressed to one temple. "What have you done?" he growled. "Don't deny it! You did something!"

"I won't deny it, considering I'm proud of what I've done. It's not obvious what with you being a demon. I bit you and didn't drain you dry which is how one becomes a vampire."

"A vampire!?" Hiei quickly ran his tongue over his teeth and found a pair of sharp fangs; they were a bit longer than his demon fangs. "No wonder I felt strange when I woke up."

"Yes," the woman answered. "Red eyes are another feature, but you already had them. Tell me, did you sense anything inside you?"

"Yes," he answered slowly. "What is that? It felt like my true demon nature and yet it's not."

"You're right. Your demon nature is being consumed by the dark nature of the vampire. Eventually you will become a dark vampire. You will have no guilt of draining people, will not care who you attack, and every good and noble thing you used to do will no longer matter to you."

"No. I don't believe that." He glared at the woman before turning to leave.

"I would stay away from silver and crosses unless you're in love with pain or death."

"Hn. Fine." Hiei sped away from the scene and stopped once he reached his favorite tree in the park. He sat in the topmost branches to think. _I won't deny that I've become a vampire; my fangs are proof. But the whole dark vampire nature? That is ridiculous. I won't act without regard to killing, attacking whoever I want, and not care about what matters to me. I accept that I must drain my…victim dry, but I will not feel good about doing so._

_ As for weaknesses, she only mentioned silver and crosses. That must mean I can walk in sunlight, which also explains why my skin isn't pale. I believe my heart is dead; I would have felt at least one heartbeat by now, but nothing. My heart would seem to be the only organ that's dead which is why I require blood to live. How often do I need blood? How long can I go without feeding? Obviously these are questions I will learn the answer to eventually._


	2. Vampire Education

Chapter Two\- Vampire Education

Hiei slept the rest of the night and most of the next morning away. He wasn't concerned about that; he had known himself to sleep for long periods before. He was concerned about his new lifestyle. He was required to kill humans in order to drink blood to live. He had restrained himself for so long that the idea of killing humans was almost repulsive. Even if and when he killed, how was he supposed to not feel guilty and what if he _couldn't _drain them? Questions were mounting higher and higher and Hiei felt overwhelmed. _I need answers. But I don't know any vampires- except the one who turned me. It seems I'm on my own which is fine with me. I survived on my own before and I can do it again._

He jumped out of his tree and into a sunlit area. He suddenly put his hands over his face. The sun was so bright, brighter than it should be. It was almost painful. _Why is it so bright?_

"Ah, there you are, my mostly demon friend," came a familiar voice. He felt himself being led to what he guessed was a shaded spot due to the decreased intensity of the light. He lowered his hands to see the woman wearing a pair of sunglasses and holding out a pair for him. He grabbed them and put them on before glaring at her. "You didn't warn me the sun would be so bright."

"Well, you left so fast I didn't have time to properly educate you. By the way, I'm Lynn. And you are?"

"Hiei," he grunted. "I do have questions. I think one would be, why are you not acting dark? Why are you being nice?"

"Oh, I'm dark all right. However, it's less so in daylight and when teaching a new vampire. Once I'm done teaching and night falls, I'll be dark again." Lynn flashed her fangs.

"So the same would go for me," Hiei stated.

"Actually, you'll be darker since you're a demon- mostly. No one really knows as demons haven't been turned, until now. Anyway, eventually you'll cease being a demon and will just be a vampire. I started as a human when I was turned, but now I'm a vampire."

"So, the sun…" Hiei prompted.

"Yes. Vampire are nocturnal so our eyes are sensitive to bright light so sunglasses are necessary to walk in sunlight. Most vampires choose to sleep during the day. I do that but since I need to teach you, I put my glasses on, grabbed a spare, and came to find you."

"How did you find me?"

"Your aura. It still has the light of a living person, but it is also dark like a vampire and getting darker. I say by tonight your aura will be the darkness of a vampire.

"And speaking of tonight, let me tell you about feeding. I'm guessing demon are stronger than humans." Hiei nodded. "Okay, then your strength won't change and you'll need that when you attack. It's best to attack from the shadows; that way you have the element of surprise."

"Hn. I know about attacking from the shadows. What concerns me is the guilt of killing and if I can't drain the victim."

"Yes, those are real concerns. You may feel guilt tonight or you may not. I really don't know you, but I sensed you would make a great vampire and that's why I turned you. Now, you won't have trouble draining your first victim as it'll be your first. There will be times where you won't be able to drink all the blood and that's when you must bleed them dry and store the remainder in a bag or container. I prefer a large cup so I can suck through a straw." Lynn licked her lips with relish.

"Why not raid a blood bank?" Hiei asked. "Wouldn't that be easier?"

"It would, but the thrill of the attack is too good to pass up. You'll see that tonight. Would you care for some assistance tonight?"

"No. I can manage by myself. I've been alone most of my life. I just need to know advantages and weaknesses."

"Of course. Let's start with weaknesses. In addition to silver and crosses, pretty much anything that can definitely kill a human can kill us except for guns, broken bones, and impalement that doesn't strike the stomach, brain, or heart."

"Can fire kill us?"

"Absolutely."

Hiei frowned. "I'm a fire demon. How will that work?"

Lynn shook her head. "Everything demon about you will be gone tonight save for speed and strength. Oh, come on, it's not like you didn't already know that," she added at the stunned look on Hiei's face. "I told you your aura will be vampire dark. The moment that happens, everything from your previous life will be gone. There are advantages to make up for it. Enhanced senses, ability to sense auras, being impossible to kill, and of course, immortality."

"Fail to see how immortality is an advantage if we can die by what can kill a human."

"Just you wait until tonight, you'll see."

Hiei played with his fire after Lynn had left. He only had a few hours left as a demon before he lost it forever. He considered killing himself before night fell but dismissed it. There had been times in the past when Hiei had considered suicide, but always resisted in doing so. This time was no different. He ran what he had learned in his mind and found that humans were only right about some of the ways to kill a vampire and wrong about what they can do.

_Contrary to what they believe, vampires aren't pale, they can walk in sunlight, they can't fly or turn into bats, and they can't hang upside-down. I'm also sure they have reflections as they are solid._

Hiei ran to a dark alley to await his change and be in a perfect position to attack his first victim. _Wait…I'll be able to attack humans without worry. I mean, I'll be a vampire and vampires attack humans; it's in their nature. Heh, that's one advantage I'll enjoy._

He pushed up his right sleeve and used his remaining fire to start burning away the bandage. He would no longer need them; the Dragon of Darkness Flame would return to the pits of Spirit World tonight and he wanted to see that happen.

A pulse throbbed through him and the fire in his hand and on the bandage were promptly snuffed out: His demon energy was gone. He quickly ripped the rest of the bandage off and watched as the Dragon unwound itself from his arm, soar into the sky, and disappear.

_Is that it?_ he wondered. _Am I truly a vampire now? Only one way to find out: I must kill a human and wait to see if I'm arrested._

"Koenma, something's wrong."

"What do you mean, Botan?"

"It's Hiei. His demon energy's gone, but he's not dead and the Dragon of Darkness Flame has returned to our pits."

"Indeed? I wonder why. I do hope nothing's seriously wrong with him."


	3. Surrender

Chapter Three\- Surrender

The man fell to the ground, eyes wide and unstaring and his blood completely drained. Hiei licked his lips and laughed in delight. That had been so easy and quite satisfying. Lynn had been right: The attack had been thrilling and he had been able to drain the human. He looked down at the body. _I'll wait until morning to be arrested. If I'm not, then I'll know that I'm really a vampire, though I'm sure I am and I like it._

_What have I done?_ Hiei thought the following morning. He was in his favorite tree again with his sunglasses on and a pouch on his waist that contained a large cup with a spill-proof top and a straw and a pocketknife in case he didn't want to use his sword to bleed his victim. His eyes were wide behind his glasses as he reflected on last night. _I killed a human. Damn it, I usually restrain myself and yet I attacked without a second thought. Furthermore, I laughed and enjoyed it. I was dark last night and I will be again tonight. Eventually, I'll become even darker; even daylight will not bring me back to my senses._

Hiei rubbed his temples. _I won't kill myself and I can't fight the dark nature that's consuming the last of my demon nature. I will be a dark vampire and I hope that I don't go too dark, except by then I won't know how dark is too dark._

"Hiei!" called a relieved voice from below.

He looked down to see Botan. "Hn. Is there a case?" he asked.

"No, but I was worried about you. Last night, I sensed your energy disappear yet I knew you weren't dead. Also, I noticed your Dragon returned to the pits of Spirit World. What's going on?"

Hiei felt a stab of annoyance at Botan's nosiness, at least he viewed it that way. "None of your business," he snapped. "I'm fine."

"Fine!?" Botan repeated in disbelief. "How can you be fine with no spirit or demon energy?"

"I don't have to explain to you, just believe me. I'm fine."

Botan shook her head as she walked away. Hiei was hiding something, but claiming he was fine. _No demon energy, releases his Dragon, and is wearing sunglasses? He's acting weird and is being rather rude in his responses. However, I can't have him brought in. I was only to find him and check on him._

Hiei stayed in his tree all day, trying to come to terms with what he had become and his behavior toward Botan. He briefly regretted being rude to the ferry girl, but really, him being a vampire was his own business. No one needed to know. Also, he was determining that the last of his demon nature would be gone once night came, consumed by the vampire nature within.

_Lynn didn't say when she completely became a vampire. It's possible that she lost the rest of her humanity the second full night after being turned…and tonight will be __my__ second full night after being turned!_

Hiei watched the sun go down and slowly exhaled. His thoughts had been warring with each other all day. One set of thoughts were from the last of his demon side and the others was from his vampire side. The first set were thoughts of restraint and not killing humans or giving in to his vampire tendencies. The second set said to ignore the demon for it would soon be gone. Hiei had already tasted his first blood victim and there was no going back from that. The vampire made perfect sense and Hiei allowed himself to become a complete vampire.

Hiei leaped down from his tree once it was night and stowed his glasses in his pouch. He was ready to feed and he was in luck for there was a lone human walking his way. He flitted into the shadows of a bush lining the walkway and once she had past the bush, Hiei jumped and planted his feet on her waist while his hands gripped her shoulders. She gave a gasp of surprise and then a scream as Hiei plunged his fangs into her neck with no mercy. His eyes darkened as he drank, but returned to normal once he had sucked up every last drop. The woman fell to the ground and Hiei eased off her, licking his lips clean of blood. _Ah, that's better,_ he thought.

_But, what do I do now? I've got a whole night in front of me and no idea what to do…or do I? I just became a complete vampire and with no weak thoughts to distract me, I can explore my abilities. I'll start with what I've already had: Strength and speed._ Hiei took off for the slums of town where his life changed and arrived there in the same amount of time as last time he traveled from the park to the slums. So, his speed was the same as before; that was okay with him, but it could be improved upon. Was he any stronger even though Lynn said it wouldn't change? He tested himself out on various materials. He started on rope and progressed to bricks, chains, and steel bars. All succumbed to his strength with increasing difficulty. _Hmph, strength no difference, either. All right then, let's work on the enhanced senses._

He headed for a populated area of town, namely the shopping district. There, he perched on a rooftop watching the humans go about their business. Since it was still early, there were lots of humans out. It struck Hiei then how populous the human race was: He would be able to feed for eternity. He could travel the world for his blood meal since he was no longer tied down to one human city. _Everything about my demon life no longer applies to me. I'm free to do as I please._

He licked his lips as he stared down and his tongue came into contact with a small drop of blood he had missed. He stopped from involuntarily swallowing it to truly taste it. He then swallowed it and thought about it. _It didn't taste like anything special; it's just blood and yet it appeals to me. I wonder if I can still eat and drink or if blood is the only substance I can consume. That would be worth finding out._

He inhaled deeply and almost choked. The stench of the humans was almost unbearable. He took a normal breath and the smell was barely detectable. _Well, my sense of smell is stronger with deep inhales only so I'll have to watch that. It is also clear that breathing is necessary as the brain needs oxygen to function._

The sounds of the city were loud as usual with the noise of cars going by, music playing, and the buzz of humans talking. He closed his eyes and concentrated on all this sound below him. He could clearly hear the music coming from the store beneath him and two human voices that he recognized. He opened his eyes and looked down to confirm his suspicions: Yusuke and his girlfriend, Keiko. They was talking and laughing and he could hear them as clearly as if he was right next to them. He focused on them a little more and heard something else: Their heartbeats. He recoiled in surprise and his hearing returned to normal. _I didn't realize that my hearing could be sharp enough to hear heartbeats. _Then, he grinned at the implications._ That could be useful; help me find a victim should an area seem deserted when in fact, prey could be hiding from me._

An annoying laugh rang out loud and clear to him and seem to come from across the road. He looked in that direction, but couldn't make out anything distinctive. He narrowed his eyes and the faces of the people across the road became clear and he identified the owner of the laugh: It was that fool, Kuwabara. _I should have known._ His eyes slid off the tall human and scanned the crowd, focusing and narrowing his gaze.

Suddenly, he blinked, shook his head, and opened his eyes again. There were lights surrounding the humans. All around him were different colored lights…and a few black ones as well. He glanced down and saw a black light surrounding his body. He blinked and the light faded, then he looked up to see no lights at all, save for the ones from store signs, lampposts, and traffic lights.

_What was that? Did I see auras just now? I saw the ones of the crowd below and my own, which is black. It's just as Lynn said. She found me by my aura which had been a mix of light and dark. So, the colored lights were the living and the black ones had to be the other vampires. Excellent. I can find other vampires and gain some further insight into this vampire lifestyle._ Satisfied, Hiei left the shopping district to practice his senses elsewhere.


	4. True Darkness

Chapter Four- True Darkness

Hiei took a cool sip of water from the park lake the next day and promptly spit it back up. He growled as he wiped his mouth. _It seems blood __is__ the only thing I can consume. Just as well; nothing would appeal to me the way blood does._

He sat down on a nearby bench and focused on his hearing; his sight training would be for that night as daylight was harsh on his eyes without the sunglasses. He considered his hearing and eyesight to be the most important senses he would need in feeding. The sound of running footsteps nearby reached his ears and opened his eyes to see a man jogging by, his heart beating strong and steady. Hiei followed him with his eyes and licked his lips. _His blood might be better than the others I've had, considering he's jogging and looks quite fit._

He hopped off the bench and followed the jogger, sticking to bushes and tree trunks until he had gotten a ways ahead. He crouched in a bend hidden by bushes and the overhead tree branches. The jogger came into view and once his back was turned, Hiei launched himself at the man and sank in his fangs and began to suck greedily. He was about halfway through when he felt full. _I can't fully drain him, but I don't want to turn him. I guess it's time to bleed him dry._ Hiei pulled back, grabbed his sword, and slashed it across the man's throat before grabbing his cup and collecting the remainder of the blood before capping it and putting it away. He further insured the man was dead by driving his sword into his brain. He smirked as he cleaned the blade, sheathed it, and walked away to get some sleep. He had more training tonight and wanted to be well-rested. _I think I'll start sleeping during the day as well. After all, most vampires do due to our sensitivity to bright light and perhaps I got full because that was my second attack in less than twenty-four hours._

Hiei awoke to a clear night and feeling thirsty. He pulled out his cup, stuck a straw in it, and sucked contently. It was just as fresh as it had been this morning and it seemed to energize him. He rinsed it out at a nearby water fountain before stowing it and heading for the shopping district again. He wanted to work on sensing auras again. He also wanted to track down a vampire and talk to him or her. He perched himself on a rooftop and focused on his eyesight while calling up his aura ability. He delighted in how far and clear he could see and then scanned the crowd as the auras lit up. _There! There's one!_ he thought as he saw a lone black aura in a sea of colored ones.

He tracked the aura and followed it into an isolated alleyway. He leaped down into it and the vampire he followed turned and gazed levelly and calmly at Hiei. _He knew I was following him. No vampire can sneak up on another. Hmm, that's interesting to note. Maybe I can work on actually sneaking up on vampires; it'll be something no other one will be able to do._

"Who are you?" the vampire asked.

"Hiei. And you?"

"Dovan. Why are you following me? Our kind are loners by nature."

"I'm aware of that, but I was newly turned and seek insights into this lifestyle."

Dovan looked at Hiei in disgust, which surprised the shorter vampire. "I can tell you are newly turned for you are not dark enough. Plus, you were a demon; indeed the only one to be turned. Demons are not worthy to be vampires for our kind are more related to humans." Dovan walked past Hiei and hissed as he passed, "You are filth and I would consider suicide if I were you."

Hiei scowled at Dovan's rudeness and bigotry. He silently drew his sword and thrusted it into Dovan's back, penetrating the stomach. Dovan stiffened and gasped as the sword's tip came out the front. He looked back at Hiei in shock. The short vampire glared hatefully back and his eyes turned deep red. "I am not a demon anymore," he hissed. "I am a vampire like you and by insulting me, you have forfeited your life. Am I dark enough for you now since I am killing a vampire?" He swiftly slid his sword upward through the body and into the skull, slicing through the brain before exiting out of the top of the head. Dovan fell to his knees and hit the ground, dead.

Hiei knelt beside the body, looking at the blood leaking out of it. Curious, he dipped a finger in it and put it in his mouth. He spat it out: It was bitter and it disgusted him. _Drinking his blood is not an option and I suspect the same goes for all vampires. I wonder if the other vampires think of me the same way Dovan did, save for Lynn since she turned me and thought I would be a great vampire. If the others see me as unworthy, then I will have to kill them. It's probably better so that I can have all the humans in this city for myself and my creator, Lynn. Yes, all ours._

The woman gasped and looked at the sword that had pierced her heart. Her eyes looked at the vampire holding the sword, saw the deep red that held no emotion at all, and whispered, "Why?"

"I asked for advice. You said I was unworthy to be a vampire," he growled. "I disagree. It is you who is unworthy." Hiei sliced diagonally from the heart to the brain and the lady vampire dropped down dead.

Hiei sneered at the body. This was the second one he had found in as many nights. It confused him; the night he explored his senses, he had seen a few black auras mixed in with the humans and yet he had only found two. _Were they gathering to share information, perhaps? Information about a demon who was turned? It's likely. I counted five, maybe six black auras. I've already killed two; that leaves three or four left until I'm alone._ He nodded as he left. He was willing to wait for the night when he was the lone vampire in a sea of humans. But, for now, he needed to feed.

The following night, Hiei was back at the shopping district, watching the auras below. He saw colors, but no black. _No matter. I still need to feed. Oh, there goes one, all alone. That's my victim._ He followed the aura at a distance until it entered a long alleyway. He smirked. _Too easy._ He leaped down at the entrance and slowly entered.

The human was at the very back of the alleyway, but in front of the human were four vampires, one of which was Lynn. They faced Hiei with looks of disapproval and he stared back. "What is this?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, Hiei," Lynn said, though she didn't sound sorry. "I shouldn't have turned you. Demons are not meant to be vampires as they tend to attack pretty much anything. We vampires co-exist peacefully with one another, sharing our prey while being loners. You recently killed two vampires, proving you are dangerous and unworthy, thus you must be eliminated. Do not make this difficult on yourself."

Hiei snorted. "Eliminated? You believe you can get rid of me?"

"It's four against one," a male vampire pointed out. "Once you're gone, we promised him," he jerked a thumb at the human. "that we would turn him for helping us kill you."

Hiei shook his head, smirking. Yes, his opponents were strong and fast like himself, but because he had been a demon, he was faster still and it was this speed that allowed him to strike quickly and before the others knew what had happened. He ran forward, jumped onto a side wall, unsheathed his sword, and impaled two in the brain at once. He swung the sword up to remove it, planted his feet on the opposite wall, and pushed off to impale the last two in the same manner. All four were dead in a matter of seconds. He sheathed his sword and turned to the human who stared at the dead vampires, stunned. He saw Hiei looking at him and fell to his knees, his head bowed for he knew he was going to die as well. He was correct as Hiei bit into his neck and sucked him dry.

Hiei let his drained victim drop to the ground and grinned in satisfaction at the mass murder that had taken place. _They thought they could kill me and didn't realize that my demon speed hadn't changed or left me when I turned. Lynn was convinced that I was no faster than any other vampire and because of that belief, I am now the only vampire in town. Every human's blood belongs to me now._


	5. Unintended Turn

Chapter Five\- Unintended Turn

Koenma sighed as he stared at the paperwork on his desk. Judging the dead was never slow, always steady, but in the last five days an avalanche of spirits arrived at the gates. The ferry girls reported that four of the bodies had punctures in the neck while seven bodies had been slashed or impaled. Naturally no such injuries were on the spirits, but the ferry girls were able to see the body before it was taken away and six of the spirits claimed they had been vampires that had been killed by a newly turned vampire called Hiei.

Koenma didn't know if they were vampires, much less if Hiei was one or if it was the Hiei he knew. Nonetheless, the deaths of five humans in five days was a concern. _If a demon is going on a killing spree, I'll need to call on Yusuke and the team._

"Koenma, sir?"

The prince looked up to see Botan standing there holding a clipboard of papers and wearing a concerned expression. "You complied the reports?"

She nodded. "I looked into the cause of death for the spirits that came in. Four have no idea how they died, but the last one claims it was a vampire. I managed to see his body myself and it had punctures on his neck, just like the others and all the blood had been drained out it. One of the bodies, the third one, also had his throat cut and his brain impaled. Sir, I don't think a demon did all this. A demon wouldn't kill for blood, he would kill for the flesh. If you're going to put Yusuke on the case, he needs to be warned to be careful."

"I agree, Botan. Please get Yusuke and the others and I'll organize the case notes."

A little over an hour later, Koenma shuffled the papers on his desk before looking at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Botan had reported that she had been unable to find Hiei before leaving the group in the office to continue looking for the fire demon.

"What's this all about?" Kuwabara said. "All Botan said was that there was a case."

"This is a difficult, dangerous, and possibly deadly case," Koenma said. "Five humans have been killed in five days. All have had their blood drained and one of them was brutally killed. I do not believe that a demon is responsible, but something much worse."

"Worse?" Kurama repeated.

"Demons don't just take blood and puncture marks were found in the necks of the victims. The last human claims a vampire killed him."

"Oh, come on!" Yusuke exclaimed. "A vampire!? Seriously?"

"Yes and all evidence points to that conclusion. This is why you need to be careful. A vampire drinks the blood of the living, specifically humans and demons. I suggest arming yourselves with silver, crosses, and something to impale the vampire in the stomach, heart, or brain. Most of the attacks took place in the shopping district and the park, so I suggest you start your search in those places as vampires emit no spirit energy."

"I don't believe this," Yusuke muttered as the team gathered in the shopping district, subtly armed with silver crosses, and knives. "We go from hunting demons to hunting vampires. It could take days to find him."

"And this is why we're looking at night?" Kuwabara snapped. "It would be better to wait for morning, Urameshi. I mean, vampires sleep during the day, don't they?"

"Yes, we could wait and we end up condemning a sixth person to death," Kurama pointed out. "We need to stop the vampire before he attacks again."

"All right," Kuwabara grunted. "Let's get started."

_Whose idea was it to have someone be bait?_ Kuwabara groused as he strolled ahead of Yusuke and Kurama. _And why did it have to be me?_ He wandered toward the edge of the district where the vampire was more likely to strike. The attacks were usually in alleys or in clumps of bushes in the park. He glanced back to see Yusuke and Kurama still close by. He took a deep breath, let it out, and entered the alley.

It was definitely isolated; a dead-end with only one way out. He leaned against a side wall at the alley's halfway point, but kept his eyes open and a hand on a switchblade in his jacket pocket. He wanted to be ready when their suspect came. _Heh, he'll probably want to boast about his "superiority" before attacking and that's when I'll attack._ He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and whirled around to face the dead-end and the source of the movement.

"Hiei!" he exclaimed, releasing his hold on the blade and moved toward his teammate. "Where have you been? Botan was lookin' for you to tell you we have a case." He paused in his tracks and got no response except for a dark and hateful glare. "Uh, Hiei? You okay?"

Suddenly, Hiei slammed into Kuwabara, knocking him onto his back before lancing down and biting into his neck and sucking greedily while enjoying Kuwabara's short scream before he passed out.

"Spirit Gun!"

The shout gave Hiei a split second warning to jump out of the way. _Shit_, he cursed. _I didn't drain my victim. Unless I kill him now by drinking the rest of his blood, he'll be a vampire and will need blood tomorrow night._ He landed by the dead-end to see Yusuke and Kurama enter the ally, both holding out silver crosses.

Kurama knelt by Kuwabara and grabbed his wrist to check his pulse. Hiei focused on it and found it weak and slow. Kurama verbally confirmed it. "His pulse is weakening."

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you? You just killed a teammate."

"I have not killed him- yet. I suggest you allow me to do so."

"I won't let you kill him."

Hiei's gaze flicked over to Kuwabara. He saw the incisors lengthening and sharpening into fangs. He looked at Yusuke again. "If you don't let me kill him, then do it yourselves. He's becoming a vampire right now and will need blood tomorrow night and I will have to teach him."

"What?"

"One become a vampire if they are not drained of their blood. That is what happened to me. I became a dark vampire and if the oaf doesn't die, he'll be a dark vampire, too."

"He's my friend! I can't kill him!"

"Uh, Urameshi?" called a weak voice.

Yusuke spun around. Kuwabara was sitting up, eyes closed, and one hand pressed to a temple. "Kuwabara." He turned to his friends and crouched down. "How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"Strange," he answered slowly. "So strange…all over…" He opened his eyes and looked at Yusuke.

Yusuke recoiled. Kuwabara's eye color had changed to a bright red…just like Hiei's. The detective turned on the short vampire. "All right, you better start explaining some more."

"I will, but only because I need to educate him. The fangs and red eyes are the physical signs. The dark nature of the vampire is slowly taking over his human nature. By tomorrow night, he will almost be a complete vampire and will kill his first victim."

"No," Kuwabara gasped. "I can't. I won't!"

"You don't have a choice!" Hiei snapped. "Then again, maybe you do. You could kill yourself or ask the detective or Kurama to stab you in the heart, brain, or stomach."

"Why not you?" the tall teen shot back. "We know you've already killed vampires."

"As I turned you, it's my duty to tell you what I know. Once I'm done, then I'll return to my dark self.

"I'll be in the park tomorrow morning. For now, I need to sleep if I'm going to be awake during the day. Oh and wear sunglasses. Our eyes are sensitive to bright light, yet we don't burn in sunlight." And with that, Hiei left the scene.

Kuwabara staggered to his feet as he felt his fangs with his tongue. He could also sense his two natures battling one another and his human side was losing. He didn't want to be a vampire and he didn't want to kill, but according to Hiei, he would be one and kill humans…unless he killed himself or got his friends to kill him. "Urameshi, maybe you should kill me. No, of course you won't," he said, seeing Yusuke's expression. "Fine, then." He pulled out his switchblade and extended the blade. _Which would be easier to stab?_ he wondered briefly. _Oh, of course. The stomach._

"No!" Yusuke said, slapping the object out of the vampire's hand. "You're not gonna kill yourself and we won't either."

"You have to! I don't want to be a vampire or kill anyone."

"There is a blood bank in town," Kurama suggested. "I normally wouldn't approve of stealing, but it would be better than murder. Kuwabara, you should head home. Yusuke and I will report to Koenma."

Kuwabara nodded as the group left the alley and headed home. Once in his room, he put a pair of sunglasses on the desk beside his bed, closed the blinds and curtains tightly, turned off the light, and fell into a fitful sleep.


	6. Succumbing

**I would like to make a point. There is no happy ending to this story. It is a dark story. I apologize to anyone who was hoping Hiei would be saved.**

Chapter Six\- Succumbing

Meanwhile, Yusuke and Kurama returned to Spirit World to make their report. Koenma leaned forward and stared as they finished. "So, let me get this straight. You found the vampire who turns out to be Hiei. He attacked Kuwabara and because he didn't drain him, Kuwabara is becoming a vampire now."

"Yes. He already has the fangs and red eyes of one. He is mostly likely developing the eyes' sensitivity to light while he's sleeping," Kurama added.

"And he's okay with all of this?" Koenma asked, incredulously.

"Well, no," Yusuke said. "He wanted me to kill him and when it was clear that I wouldn't, he was ready to do it himself. I mean, he's only got two choices: Either be a vampire or suicide. I want to help him but I don't know how."

"There's not much you can do, Yusuke. The only one who can help, obviously, is Hiei," Koenma said.

"Hiei!? He's a dark vampire! He'll turn Kuwabara dark, too! I know it!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"You believe so?"

"Yeah. Hiei attacked a teammate. I mean, that's pretty dark in my book. You don't attack friends or teammates as if you don't care about them."

"But, Hiei doesn't care about Kuwabara," Koenma pointed out.

"According to Hiei," Kurama interjected. "He is obligated to educate Kuwabara since he turned him and thus, he didn't kill him when he failed to drain him."

Kuwabara approached the park, unsure of where Hiei was. He wore his sunglasses after testing his eyes at home by opening the blinds a tiny bit. The small amount of light had been painful and prompted him to grab the glasses. He had put them on and felt immediate relief.

He wondered through the park, seeking out a concealed and densely shaded area. He found one such spot and sat in the shade of a tree. He was startled when he heard Hiei say, "So, you're still around," before he dropped down from above.

"I'm still alive if that's what you mean," he answered.

"You're technically not alive," Hiei shot back. "Vampires are the undead. We don't live; we exist."

Kuwabara looked Hiei up and down before saying, "You have no demon energy. It's just as Koenma said."

"Correct. But vampires can sense auras. Everyone has one, even us. I followed you by your aura."

"How did you know it was me?"

"It's unique right now like mine was. Yours has color and black mixed together. However, the color- the light- is fading and the vampire aura- the black- is growing."

"You said we're not alive, yet we can be killed."

"Yes. Most of what can kill humans can kill us except for a few exceptions. Guns, for example." He sighed. "I am not much of a teacher."

"Probably because I'm not asking the right questions. So, what will happen tonight?"

Hiei sat up a little straighter. "Ah, excellent question. Tonight, your aura will be all black, your spirit energy will vanish, and you will desire blood which is the only thing your body can consume now. Believe me, I tried to drink some water, but it came back up. I would be willing to teach you how to attack."

"Attack? No, I can't do that!"

Hiei felt his temper flare at Kuwabara's resistance to attacking and he lashed out, slamming his foot into Kuwabara's left arm with such speed and strength that there was an audible double _snap_. Kuwabara howled in pain as he felt the bones snap and he clutched his arm. "You broke my arm, damn it!" he snarled angrily.

"It'll knit soon. You will attack humans. You need blood to live."

"Kurama…said that…I could steal…from the blood bank," Kuwabara gasped while feeling his bones repair themselves.

"Perhaps, but the thrill of the attack is impossible to ignore. But, maybe you can resist it. I could not."

"Yeah, because you were a demon," Kuwabara sneered in a dark tone and then blinked in confusion. "Why am I talking like this? This is the second time I've spoken angrily today and just now I sounded almost dark."

"It's your dark vampire nature surfacing." Hiei grinned in satisfaction. "I suggest giving in to it. It will take over and fighting it is pointless."

"We'll see about that. So, what will I be able to do?"

"You will have increased speed and strength, enhanced senses, the ability to sense aura, being hard to kill, and immortality."

Kuwabara perked up at the last one. "Immortality? You mean, I can live forever?"

"Of course I do. Now, I know you plan to get blood from the bank, but let me point two things out: Guilt of killing could happen. I did with the first one. Also, if draining the person isn't possible, then bleeding the person and collecting the blood is necessary."

Kuwabara nodded as the last of his bones was repaired. He didn't like what he was hearing, save for the immortality, and what was happening to him but knew there was no way to stop it. He already had fangs, red eyes, a sensitivity to light, and at least half of his aura was black. _And tonight, I'll lose my spirit energy and my aura will be all black. I'll position myself outside the bank so I'll be ready to move once night falls._

Kuwabara shifted restlessly as he waited in the shadows by the employee entrance to the blood bank. He watched the sky darken from behind his glasses. _I'm feeling anxious and yet my heart's not beating very fast._ He put a hand to his chest and, after several seconds, his eyes widened. _My heart! It's not beating! It's dead and yet I'm still breathing. Oh, of course. My brain is still working and needs oxygen to live so naturally I need to breathe._

The sun gleamed for a moment as it dipped below the horizon. Kuwabara staggered as he felt a pulse go through him and a combination of weakness and strength soon followed. He shook his head. _Ugh, what was all that?_ He stared at his hand and tried to summon his Spirit Sword, but he got nothing- not even a tingle. _Maybe that was the momentary weakness I felt: My spirit energy's gone. However, I still feel strong and powerful and the world suddenly seems to make perfect sense to me now._

The sound of a door opening caught his attention and he watched as a security officer stepped out. It was a female, judging by the shape of her body. She would be easy prey. He quickly and silently came up behind her, grabbed her arms with one hand, sank his fangs into her and sucked up all her blood. Once he was done, he dropped her body and walked away, unaware that Hiei had been watching him the whole time.

Hiei watched as Kuwabara shifted on his feet, very well hidden in the shadows, but he could see him perfectly due to his enhanced sight and the still unique aura. His spirit energy and his light aura were rapidly dwindling as the sun sank lower. He saw Kuwabara put a hand to his chest and he saw the muscles stiffen. _Heh, he __**just**__ now realized that his heart is dead? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He's always been a fool. I hope his change to a complete vampire cures him of that._

Hiei closed his eyes as he took off his glasses; he saw Kuwabara do the same just before closing his eyes. He saw red go to black behind his eyelids and opened them to see Kuwabara stagger as well as a colored streak fly into the sky and disappear while his aura turned completely black. Hiei licked his lips as his thirst rose, but pushed it aside for now. He wanted to see what Kuwabara would do next. This was his student in a way. _Hmm, I wonder if Lynn had watched me when I drank my first victim._

The back door opened and closed as a guard came out. Hiei's eyes gleamed at the sight of a victim. _Wait…Kuwabara didn't slip inside. How come?_ His question was answered when Kuwabara grabbed her and drank her dry before casually walking away from the scene.

Hiei chuckled darkly. _I knew the thrill of attacking was too strong to resist. He's given in to his dark nature. Hmm, I may check on him tomorrow morning._ Hiei saw the back door open and Hiei leaped down to claim his own victim.


	7. Kuwabara's Darkness

Chapter Seven\- Kuwabara's Darkness

Kuwabara awoke to loud banging on his door and Yusuke yelling, "Open up, Kuwabara!"

He grumbled to himself as he snatched up his glasses and put them on. "It's open, Urameshi!" he called back as he swung his legs over the side.

The door banged open and a furious Yusuke stormed in with a grim Kurama behind him. Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's pajama top and pulled his face close to his. "What the hell happened to your can't and won't!?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? And could you watch the volume?"

Yusuke released his grip, took a deep breath, and said in a lower volume, "I'm talking about the two security guards found dead behind the blood bank. They had puncture marks and no blood in their bodies. I know you killed one unless you or Hiei were really thirsty."

Kuwabara slid his glasses down to show wide red eyes with shock reflected in them. "I killed someone?" he said in a stunned tone as he pushed the glasses back up.

"Do you not remember?" Kurama asked gently.

Kuwabara closed his eyes and rubbed the side of his head. _Last night. What did I do last night? I remember…realizing my heart's dead, a pulse going through me, finding my spirit energy gone, finding the world making sense at last, and…_ His hand fell to his side.

"Oh, man. What have I done? I attacked and killed her. How could I?" he asked, clearly horrified.

"Hn, you gave in to your dark nature," came Hiei's voice from behind the closed curtains. The curtain on one side was pushed aside as Hiei came in through the open window and the curtain slipped back into place.

"I gave in?" Kuwabara repeated. "How do you know?"

"Because I went through the same thing myself. Plus, I was watching you the whole time. You were well-hidden, but I saw you anyway. Tell me: Did you enjoy the attack? The thrill it gave you?" Hiei ignored Yusuke and Kurama; his attention was focused solely on his fellow vampire.

"No," he said instantly, but only Yusuke and Kurama believed him. Hiei heard the unconvincing tone in the reply under the somewhat firm answer.

"There!" Yusuke said triumphantly, relieved that his concern about Kuwabara going dark was unfounded. "He feels bad about it, Hiei. He's not like you at all and he won't do it again, right Kuwabara?"

"Right, Urameshi."

Yusuke and Kurama both nodded as they left and closed the door. The moment the door closed and their footsteps receded, Hiei spoke. "You did enjoy it, didn't you? I head the unconvincing tone in your voice."

"Yeah, I did enjoy it," Kuwabara said slowly and with clear relish. "You were right; I couldn't resist. It was thrilling to grab her and sink my fangs into her."

"Yes. That's something the others won't understand."

"Unless they were vampires."

"They mostly like would. But once they realize you were lying about attacking again, they may decide to kill you and perhaps me as well."

"Kill me? And you?"

"Yes. They may view you as a danger and it's because of me that you're like this."

"They're our friends."

"We're murderers in the basic sense. Me more than you."

"Yeah. We were told five people were drained."

"Yes. I also killed six vampires that lived in the city."

"You killed vampires?" Kuwabara gulped at this revelation and said, "Ar-are you gonna kill me, too?"

"No. I killed the others because they believed that demons are unworthy to become vampires and planned to eliminate me, the only demon to be turned."

"Well, that's ridiculous," Kuwabara scoffed. "You're not a demon anymore. You haven't been since your first victim. Just as I'm…" he trailed off.

"Not human anymore since last night," Hiei finished. "You understand me and that's why I'm not killing you. Oh and by the way-," Hiei reached into his coat and tossed an empty blood bag and a sheathed knife onto the bed. "I got the bag from the blood bank after I attacked. I stole that knife from a sports shop. Notice I chose one that has a loop on the sheath so you can attach it to a belt and it'll be easier to use than a switchblade."

"Heh, thanks." Kuwabara picked up the knife and admired the designs on the sheath and the handle. He really liked it and it didn't bother him that it was stolen. "I take it these are for when I have to bleed my victim."

"Yes, but the knife is also for protection. I suggest you go back to sleep. You'll want to be well-rested for tonight and you may want to explore your abilities as well. I have and they are amazing."

"I'll do that. Thanks, Hiei, for everything. That includes turning me."

"Hn," Hiei said as he left and Kuwabara went back to sleep.

It was late afternoon when Kuwabara finally awoke. He padded over to the closet and settled on a pair of black jeans, a black shirt with a jacket to stow the bag, and added a belt to attach the knife to his jeans. A pair of socks and black boots were added as he stood in front of the mirror and slid down his glasses to see the overall effect. He frowned. _Wait. I'm a vampire but I have a reflection, which makes sense as I'm solid. Well, that's convenient. My fangs and eyes would be the only things that would make it clear I'm not human._ He pushed the glasses back up.

A knock sounded followed by his sister's voice. "Kazuma, are you awake yet?"

"Yeah, I'm up."

The door opened and Shizuru stood there looking concerned, yet stern. "You slept almost the whole day away. That's not like you, baby bro. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Really."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow as she took in Kuwabara's clothes. _All black. Why is he wearing all black?_ "Kazuma, you know you can tell my anything and I'll try to understand. Sleeping almost all day and wearing black seems unusual for you."

"Well…" Kuwabara slid down his glasses to reveal his eyes and opened his mouth to expose his fangs.

She gasped and took a step back. "Kazuma? What?"

"I'm a vampire, Shizuru," he said, pushing the glasses up. "My eyes are sensitive to bright light. That's why I'm wearing sunglasses. And yeah, I have to drink blood," he added anticipating her question.

"Couldn't you try not to?"

Kuwabara shook his head. "If I could, I would but I can't eat or drink anything but blood and once night falls, I'll be compelled to attack and I don't want you to be my target. Please, let me leave."

She sighed as she stepped aside. "There is a blood bank," she said as he passed. "You could try that."

"Yeah, I could," he said, but once out of earshot added softly, "But I don't plan to." He stepped outside to a clear night and removed his glasses. The guilt he had felt that morning vanished as did the last of his humanity. He was a vampire and was ready to embrace that lifestyle. _I think I know who I'd like to attack,_ he thought, snickering darkly as he set off.

A muffled scream cut through the air and a thrilling shiver went through Kuwabara as he drank his victim's blood. He dropped the corpse and savored the attack as well as the shocked expression frozen on the boy's face: He never saw his attacker coming. Kuwabara smirked at his victim's body. _Those Kasanegafuchi jerks have attacked and picked on me and my friends too many times. It was about time for some payback._

_ Now that I've had my blood, time to explore those abilities. Luckily, I know where to test speed and strength._ He immediately took off for the slum section of town and arrived there so quickly that he was impressed, but of course Hiei moved faster since he had been a demon before being turned. He looked around and found a rooftop littered with several materials to test his strength. He found several items already crushed, broken, or bent. _Hmm, I think Hiei was here, probably a week ago when he was turned._ He grabbed a discarded brick and squeezed. The brick started to crack with very little pressure and then he squeezed a tiny bit harder and the brick shattered into powder. He blinked and tipped his hand, allowing the powder to fall to the ground. _Wow, that was easy. Hmm, what about that chain? Clearly Hiei broke it, but there's still a long enough piece for me to try._

It took more effort to break the chain and even more with the steel bar, but he was pleased nonetheless; he was stronger now than when he had been human. _Speed and strength are awesome. I need a busy place to test my senses. Ah, yes: The shopping district._


	8. Showdown

Chapter Eight\- Showdown

Kuwabara blinked at the colored lights surrounding the people below him. _Wow, so those are the auras. Amazing, but why can only vampires sense them? I understand the sharp hearing, intense smell, and clear eyesight, but auras?_ He scanned around at the colors before a lone black one suddenly showed up across the road on a rooftop on his left. _There's Hiei. He said that vampires have black auras and we're the only ones around._ He watched the black aura draw closer and closer until it was beside him. "Hey, Hiei," he said calmly.

"Hn. So, how long have you been here?"

"Enough to use my senses and see auras. I do wonder why we see auras."

"An interesting question. I surmise it's in case we're somewhere that seems deserted. It probably aids our sharp hearing in case a prey is hiding where we can hear their heartbeat, but not their exact location."

"Right; makes perfect sense."

"I didn't see you in the park and you haven't been here long. Where did you hunt?"

"Near the river and the train tracks. I claimed a junior high jerk who was part of a gang that picked on me and my friends too often."

"You knew him."

"Not well, but yeah I did. I don't really care who I attack as long as I get blood."

"Exactly how I feel. You and I are complete dark vampires."

Hiei and Kuwabara had little contact with one another over the next several days. It was understandable: Vampires are generally loners and both were completely dark as neither cared who they attacked and Kuwabara no longer needed any education. He disposed of the other Kasanegafuchi students who irked him and each one gave him great satisfaction. Yes, their murders caught police and media attention, but both were baffled: Smudged fingerprints and no blood in their bodies.

But Yusuke, Kurama, and Shizuru knew and the latter was deeply concerned. Her brother would leave once night fell, come back before sunrise, sleep pretty much all day, and stopped going to school. She knew he killed those students, but there were murders in another part of town that bore the marks of a vampire attack. Those had to belong to the one who turned her baby brother.

The day after the news of yet another student murder, Shizuru called Yusuke. "Hey, Yusuke. I was wondering if you noticed my brother acting weird."

There was a pause and then, "You know he's a vampire, huh?"

"He told me several days ago as well as showed me. I'm worried about him. He sleeps almost all day, stays out all night, and is clearly attacking people."

"Yeah, Hiei's doing the same thing."

"Wait. Hiei's a vampire, too? He's the one who turned Kazuma?"

"Not intentionally, but yes. Kurama and I were told to stop Hiei, by any means necessary. The way things are looking, we'll probably have to kill him."

"Do what you have to. I'll talk to Kazuma and see if I can talk some sense into him."

"All right. Hope it goes well."

"Same to you." Shizuru hung up and headed for Kuwabara's room. He was still sleeping, but she knew he would soon awaken, anyway. She knocked. "Kazuma, can I come in?"

There was a pause, what sounded like grumbling, and then a yawn before hearing, "Yeah, come in." She entered to see Kuwabara sitting up in bed and wearing his sunglasses as usual. "We need to talk," she said calmly.

"Okay. What about?" He was calm too.

_Maybe this won't be so bad._ "It's your behavior the last several days."

"What of it? I'm a vampire and I'm doing what we do."

"Kazuma, this isn't you! You need to stop attacking people! Get your blood from the blood bank."

Kuwabara jumped off the bed and slid down his glasses to fix his sister with a menacing, dark, red-eyed stare. "You don't understand! I need to attack! You can't stop me from doing so!"

_Actually, I can,_ she thought. _I don't want to, but I may have to kill him. He's gone completely dark._ She spied a knife on the bedside table and resolved to grab it and plunge it into her brother's heart. She took a seemingly calm deep breath before slowly moving toward her brother, her back facing the table. "You say I don't understand," she said calmly and soothingly. "What would you propose that would have me understand?"

"I can think of two ways. One, I can turn you so you can understand by experiencing it."

"That is certainly an option," she agreed, her back up against the table and her fingers searching for the weapon. She felt the sheath of the knife and gripped it tightly. "And the other?"

"I could just kill you."

Shizuru's fingers froze, but maintained their grip on the sheath. She paled at his casual response. "Kill me?" she whispered in fear. _My God, my brother is really, truly dark! I have no choice. Kazuma, forgive me._

"Yeah, I could since you want me to stop attacking and I won't stop!"

Shizuru steeled herself before whipping the knife out of the sheath and swept it through the air, aiming for Kuwabara's heart. Kuwabara saw the flash of the knife and snagged Shizuru's wrist, stopping the attack cold. His glasses still down, he glared at her, his red eyes turning a darker shade and his mouth twisted in a snarl that revealed his fangs. "You were trying to kill me! Your own brother! I would never have believed it, but now? All right then: Prepare to die!"

Shizuru licked her lips. "Listen, Kazuma," she pleaded. "Given a choice, I would opt for number one. I'll let you turn me."

Kuwabara's eyes lightened and he gave her a suspicious look. "How do I know this isn't a trick? Prove you're serious about becoming a vampire."

"Yusuke and Kurama have been told to stop Hiei anyway they can. That includes killing him. I'm also concerned that they may decide to kill you too."

"What?" he hissed, his grip still tight on Shizuru's wrist. _Hiei was right. They see him and possibly me as threats so they decided to kill us. Well, I'm going to kill them!_ He looked at Shizuru. "All right. I believe you." He grabbed the knife from her and tossed it on the bed before grabbing Shizuru and giving her a bite. He drank a little bit from her before pulling back and lying her unconscious form on the floor before dressing and leaving the house the now sheathed knife on hand.

He sped into the park first and started scanning auras. He picked up a black one and rushed toward it, ending up by a tree. He looked up to see Hiei sitting up and stretching before removing the glasses and looking down at Kuwabara. "You're agitated," he assessed. "What has happened?"

Kuwabara removed his glasses. "Urameshi and Kurama plan to stop you from attacking. They're prepared to do anything, including murder."

"Since I have no intention of stopping, they will turn to murder." Hiei jumped down. "So, I will kill them. Would you care to help?"

"Gladly. They may decide to kill me too. Plus, I haven't fed yet, so either one will do."

"Yes. I leave the detective to you. I'll take the fox."

"Agreed." Hiei left the park and Kuwabara followed. "We're going to confront them?"

"Not exactly. I'll lure them into an alley with you in the shadows. When you feel the time is right, attack. By the way, how did you find out about this?"

"My sister. They obviously spoke on the phone. She also wanted me to stop attacking. I told her she doesn't understand. I added that I could turn her so she'd understand or I could kill her."

"Since you said you haven't yet fed, you turned her."

"I did. She's probably already awake. I intend to teach her as you did with me." Kuwabara didn't add that Shizuru tried to attack him since she was now a vampire and would soon understand the thrill of attacking. Besides, Hiei didn't need to know all that.

Hiei nodded and they continued to the shopping district in silence. He had already decided that their showdown should be in the same alley where he turned Kuwabara. It seemed fitting: He tried to kill his fellow vampire and now he would kill Kurama while Kuwabara killed the detective.

_Kuwabara has definitely changed from how he used to be. He used to be a clumsy stupid human who wouldn't dream of killing another human. Now he moves gracefully, thinks by impulse and thought, and enjoys being a dark vampire. It was lucky that I turned him instead of killing him. He's well-suited to being a vampire._

"Here's where we'll do our ambush," Hiei announced when they reached the alley. "Go ahead and hide while I lure our prey. It shouldn't take long." Hiei gave an evil grin which Kuwabara returned as the shorter vampire sped off.

Kuwabara smirked as he slipped into the shadows. His eyes landed on the spot where his life changed. _Hmph, I was so…weak and pathetic. I love what I am now and I will kill anyone who intends to stop me- unless they wish to be turned, like Shizuru did. I can hardly wait to start teaching. She will listen to me for a change._ He chuckled softly to himself at the thought.

The sound of rapid footsteps reached his ears, causing him to fall silent and back up even more. He saw Hiei enter wearing an expression of frustration. He hissed to him as he passed, "They're wearing silver crosses!" Seconds later, Yusuke and Kurama entered, both wearing a silver cross around their necks on a silver chain.

Hiei drifted to the dead-end and turned to face his ex- teammates. Kurama stepped forward. "Hiei, you need to stop attacking humans," he said reasonably. "There is a blood bank you can use."

"I don't intend to stop!" he hissed. "I loving draining humans!"

"But, it's wrong!" Yusuke protested.

"Wrong, _detective_. Draining humans is what vampires do. Kuwabara realizes that, why don't you?"

"Yeah, well. Hopefully, his sister will bring him around."

_He thinks there's still some humanity left in Kuwabara. He's wrong: Kuwabara's a complete vampire. There is no humanity left in him._ "Hn. Tell me, both of you: What would you think if I turned both of you? The four of us as a team of dark vampires with no one to order us around, free to do as we please. If you just take off those crosses, I'll turn you quickly and with as little pain as-,"

"No," Yusuke said. "You won't turn us and you don't intend to stop attacking, so we have no choice but to kill you."

Kuwabara stood in the darkness, examining the situation and the chains. Kurama was in front with Yusuke hanging back. The chains were fine, easily broken but he couldn't touch them without experiencing pain. _I do have my knife. I can cut the chain and quite likely Urameshi's skin too. That's fine, I can suck his blood through the cut._ He pulled out his knife, silently came up behind Yusuke, and slashed. The sharp, stainless steel blade cut through the chain effortlessly and, thanks to Kuwabara's enhanced strength, left a deep cut on the back of Yusuke's neck.

He dropped the knife, latched onto the cut, and started sucking, his fangs sinking in for additional attachment. He saw Kurama fall backwards, the chain gone, his throat cut, and Hiei drinking his blood. Eventually, both vampires pulled away, their victims dead.

Kuwabara licked his lips and then the blood off his blade before wiping it on Yusuke's shirt and sheathing it. "That was very satisfying."

"Indeed and thanks to you, we have a lair to live in without worry of being killed in our sleep."

"Then, let us return there." Hiei nodded and they left the scene of their latest murder.


	9. Another Dark Turn

Chapter Nine\- Another Dark Turn

Kuwabara woke up to his sister's grinning face inches from his own. He sat up with a gasp, pulled his knife from under his pillow, unsheathed it, and held it out point-first in front of him unsure if she had changed her mind of killing him. Shizuru backed up, still grinning.

"Damn it, Shizuru!" he snarled, sheathing his weapon and putting it away. "Don't stand over me like that! I could have killed you and not have felt the bit sorry about it!"

"Ah. Would that be killer instinct?"

"No," he snapped. "It's self-preservation and that I'm a vampire who's completely dark."

"That's why I'm here. I need to be prepared for tonight. I need to know how to be a vampire."

Kuwabara adjusted to a cross-legged positon. "Yes, of course. You're now stronger and faster than before. All your senses are enhanced, except touch and taste, you'll be able to sense auras, and your eyesight will be sensitive to bright light. Shizuru, how do you feel inside?" Kuwabara tapped his chest.

"You mean like two sides of me fighting with each other?"

"Exactly. That's your human nature fighting with your vampire nature. Your aura is a mix of light and dark. The light is of a living person and the dark is of a vampire. It will be all black tonight and you will desire blood."

"Kazuma, I've felt this battle in me since I woke up after being turned and I've allowed the vampire nature to take over, despite my human side fighting back. You're telling me I'm still somewhat human?"

"Yes. The full change will happen either tonight alone or tonight and tomorrow night. It took me two nights to become a complete vampire."

"Will you show me how to…feed?"

"I'll watch you, but your new instincts will guide you."

"Are we sure she'll be dark like us?" Hiei asked.

"I think eventually she will. She sensed her two sides fighting and is allowing the vampire side to win. She seems eager to be a dark vampire."

"I think telling her what to expect excited her. Perhaps your family line is suited to be vampires."

"I think Hiei's right," Shizuru said as they perched on a rooftop in the shopping district hours later. She looked at her brother through sunglasses. "I look forward to being a complete vampire and being dark like you. You make it seem so cool and I guess, deep down, I was jealous."

"Well, now you'll get to experience it. The sun is going…going…gone." Kuwabara removed his glasses and so did Shizuru. She then jerked back slightly and Kuwabara watched as her spirit energy flew away and her aura turned black. _So, that what it looked like when it happened to me,_ Kuwabara thought. _Interesting and a bit dramatic, but awesome nevertheless._

The sound of sobbing from below caught the siblings' attention and both looked to see a lone girl, crying. She seemed the perfect prey to Kuwabara, but before he could move, Shizuru leaped down, seized the girl, and drank her dry. She dropped the body, looked up at her brother, and gave him an evil grin who returned it and laughed darkly.

_Oh, she's dark all right. But her technique needs work. _He waited for her to come back up and once she did, he led the way to another part of the district where he hid in the shadows and snatched a lone human off the streets, and drank his blood.

"That was so smooth," she commented. "No one even noticed he had been grabbed and he didn't have a chance to cry out."

"I've had practice. You'll be that good too, in time."

Shizuru beamed as they left the scene. Her immortal life had just begun and it would only get better the darker she became. It was a path she was only too happy to follow.

The End


End file.
